


Father, I have sinned

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Priest AU, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, priest!sebastian stan, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Pure smut? Sebastian being a priest in the church you went and really try to be a decent girl.You were good and pure and fighting so hard to avoid that one particular sin and it made him longing for you even more.Every time you come to confess to him, he was satisfied. Satisfied to only by talking to you he could turn you on, he could make you take all those shaky breaths and nervous laughs.





	Father, I have sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a particularly sinful one, as it is based on a priest AU, so if you are not a fan, or don't like it, please turn back. :)

You were coming from a decent Catholic family, you knew the Bible, went to church on the weekends and knew all the major sins very well. Than how come that, in this moment you were naked, shaking and breathless under the most beautiful man you have ever seen, who also happened to be your priest?

Your parents were never worried when any of the boys come to court you from the town, because they raised you well. They knew without asking that you were saving yourself until marige, that the most you allowed to any boys who were around you is to hold your hand, and that was it. You were modest and even if you have grown to be a young adult now, you were always very cautious to keep yourself from falling to any of the seven major sins. 

You were proud and have never thought that it ever gonna change, until very recently. Your family have moved and you had to find a decent church around your new home, which you did. However you not only found a new church, you have found a new priest as well. He was more than good looking and you knew that week after week, after listening to his wise words and his deep voice, you couldn’t wait to go to the church, to see him again. 

You started to make smaller sins, so you can go more and more often to confess to him. The two of you were talking and every time he was speaking you had to bite your tongue, and squeeze your thighs together, containing your longing sighs. You felt yourself growing wet every time as your thoughts were at a completely different place than your body. 

You priest wasn’t stupid, he could hear the shudder in your voice and the suppressed sighs you were making while talking to him. He could feel your intense gaze while you were in church with your family on every Sunday. You were good and pure and fighting so hard to avoid that one particular sin and it made him longing for you even more. 

Every time you come to confess to him, he was satisfied. Satisfied to only by talking to you he could turn you on, he could make you take all those shaky breaths and nervous laughs. But the thing that made him even more satisfied is to sneak out and watch you as you leave, cheeks flushed, biting your lips, fighting the urge to just go home and let your hands sinking between your legs, dipping between your folds, making yourself feel what you were longing for so much. 

Until one day you appeared in his room on a Sunday morning. His piercing blue eyes wandering on your perfect form. Your beige skirt was long enough to cover your knees and your blouse was a plain dark green one, matching with your features perfectly. You were pretty, oh so pretty, he barely could contain himself. 

‘(Y/N), good morning!’ He smiled at you which made your knees weak and your lips pressing to a firm line. ‘How can I help you today?’ He asked still smiling, walking closer to you.

‘Father, I… I have sinned.’ The words falling from your lips with so much guilt, he barely can stop himself from closing you into his arms to reassure you. 

‘It’s alright, we all have our own sins.’ He says, placing his warm hand on your shoulder, tilting his head searching for your gaze. You shake your head. 

‘I fall for one of the major sins.’ You confess.

‘So, you have been with a man last night, darling?’ He asks kindly, his warm palm sliding to your face, lifting your chin a bit. You shake your head again. 

‘I was on my own.’

His breathing hitches for a second, when realisation hits him. You were here last night and after that you went home and after… 

‘It’s alright sweetheart, we all have our own secrets and desires. Do you wanna know mine?’ He asks sincerely, standing so close to you, you can fell his chest pressed against you. You nod curiously, hardly doubting, that a pure man like your priest would have ever sinned. 

‘I fall for the same sin, when I got to be on my own after any time seeing you.’ His voice drops, his steel blue eyes dark with desire, lips a bit parted and he inhales deeply, waiting for your answer. 

You don’t say a thing, only your hands are sliding onto his chest, feeling his firm body under the softness of his white shirt. The confused look changes in your eyes, it becomes determined and lustful, your cheeks flushed and you parting your lips is the last drop. 

He leans closer, keeping his eyes on your lips, waiting for something.

‘Sebastian.’ You whine quietly. He closes the small distance between the two of you, pressing his soft lips to yours. You moan into the kiss melting into him, letting his hands go to your back and hips, to hold you close. The kiss deepens quickly, his teeth pulling onto your bottom lips, sucking them gently, earning another sweet sound from you. Your hands are in his brown hair, tugging it gently, letting him push you against the wall, kissing your neck hungrily. 

The next thing you know is that you are splayed on his bed, in his small room, behind the church, naked, panting from the breathless kisses and pleasure filling your veins from his touches and his mouth traveling on your body. 

Your back arches and a loud cry of his name falls from your lips when he licks a long strip between your folds. It is intense and leaves you moaning and trembling. The sensation of his wet, hot mouth against your core is something indescribable. You shudder when his skilled tongue flicks over your throbbing clit and he barely gives you time to recover before his tongue penetrates you, making you sink your finger into his hair and cry out in pleasure. If you thought the things you have done to yourself, thinking about him fel good, well you were wrong. This felt million times better, your blood was hot, skin glistering with sweat and tingling by the pleasure Sebastian was giving you. The harsh suction on your clit was too much and made you come undone, every muscle in your body shaking, toes curling, your priest’s name falling from your lips like the most sinful prayer. 

Sebastian gave you some time to come down from your highs before sliding one finger into you. The muffled sound of your surprise died on his lips, your hands gripping his shoulder as he pushed in a second than a third finger. He was curling them, which was something different, you have never thought you cold feel this good. You trembled again, teeth sinking into his skin, earning a deep growl from his chest. When you were relaxed enough, he removed his fingers and kneel between your legs. 

The sight was better than any imagination he have had of you. You were gorgeous, nipples hard and sensitive, cheeks flushed, lips red from his kisses, and the wetness glistering between your legs drove him mad. He gave yourself a few lazy strokes and you were watching him. Following every movement, as his perfect abs were messy from the pre-cum, his slender fingers closing around his cock and moving slowly. 

‘Are you sure?’ He asked as he let his elbows rest next to your head, his pulsing cock head pressed against your needy core. 

The agonizing whine was like music to his ears when you wrapped your legs around his hips, reassuring him. 

He was sinking into you slowly, stopping just after he felt the brief resistance as he claimed you the very first. The small pain was showing on your face, so he leaned down to pepper kisses onto your lips and cheeks, until you relaxed again. The way he was filling you more and more by every second only fueled your desires. The stretch inside of you was unpleasant first, so you were glad he didn’t move for long seconds, waiting for you to get used to his size. 

‘Sebastian, I need… you.’ You panted encouraging him to start to move. The first thrust was still sensitive, but you got used to the feeling, and soon the only thing you felt was the pleasant stretch of his cock in your sweet wetness, and the pleasure, taking over every one of your senses. His quiet moans filled the air, next to your loud cries, as he was getting both of you closer and closer. 

He lifted himself onto his palm and you started to pulse around him when he hit your sweet spot over and over again. Dragging his thick cock in on out of you to make you come around him. He didn’t have to wait for too long, your body tensed, your eyes got opened wide and you come with a shuddered cry of his name. His thrusts got even deeper and stronger before he come, spilling his hot seed into you, filling you as your pulsing cunt milked him dry. 

Your hands closed around him, as he carefully laid on top of you, still panting. 

‘See, doll. Everyone has their own sins.’ He kissed you gently, with a soft smile. 

This is how you get to your current position. Your back pressed against his huge desk, Sebastian’s cum painting your breasts and stomach with hot, messy ribbons as he was pounding into you again, already. The desk was holding against your strong grip, as you tried to endure your third orgasm, which hit you with force, making your back arch and Sebastian’s eyes couldn’t get enough of this sight. He come again, pulling it out just in time, his hot cum shooting onto your swollen clit, triggering another orgasm from you. 

‘Do you think, you have another one in you, doll?’ He growled into your ear as he pushed back immediately stuffing his thick come into your sensitive hole. ‘Because I really, really want to come into this sweet pussy of yours.’

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs some holly water?


End file.
